


i'll be right by your side

by Anonymous



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alpha Shiro (Voltron), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Feral Behavior, M/M, Mentions of Sex, Minor Violence, Mpreg, Non-Graphic Violence, Omega Adam, Post Mpreg, Protective Shiro (Voltron), Sexual Harassment, Story within a Story, Threats of Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:41:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24569452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Adam is a very pregnant omega and Shiro is a very worried alpha. He's constantly worried about his mate and if he'll be okay, as all alpha fathers-to-be are. It's a natural instinct, one to protect their mate and unborn child.Adam knows he'll be okay if he goes to the store alone, but he invites his alpha along anyways. It's illogical, thinking he has to be accompanied everywhere. After all, it's only a block away and he only has to get a few items. Nothing will happen, right?Wrong.
Relationships: Adam/Shiro (Voltron)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 60
Collections: Anonymous, Anonymous Fics





	i'll be right by your side

**Author's Note:**

> uh so i'm kinda on a roll with writing! this idea popped into my head and i couldn't leave it alone, so here i am. hope y'all enjoy it! please consider leaving a comment if you enjoyed this, i'll love you forever if you do

Throughout his entire life, Adam was entirely independent. Even though he had doting parents and a protective older brother, he never felt the need to get someone to do something for him. He figured that since he had a brain, hands, and two legs to stand on, anything he wanted done could be done himself. After all, it was the best way to ensure that it was done right. 

It wasn’t considered “traditional” for an omega to do such things. Ever since Adam was young, the idea that all omegas were simpering, helpless damsels hadn’t appealed to him. He didn’t understand why anyone would want everything to be done for them. 

So that was why, even at eight months pregnant, he insisted on going places alone. That was _also_ why he didn’t understand why Takashi was insisting on accompanying him. For goodness sakes, he was _pregnant,_ not an invalid. 

“I’m just going to the store, Takashi,” he huffed, one hand on his hip, “It’s not like I’m going to war! It’s one block over, _honestly._ ”

Takashi frowned, glancing down at Adam’s distended belly. Normally, Takashi was very good at letting Adam lead his own life. As the CEO of a successful business, many expected him to go the...ahem, _traditional_ route and take an omega that only knew how to cook, clean, spread their legs, and not talk back. But that wasn’t what Takashi Shirogane wanted. He didn’t want a glorified servant, he wanted a life partner, an equal. Someone whom he could love dearly and would love him just as well. Someone who was independent and wasn’t afraid to speak their mind. 

Takashi Shirogane found that person in Adam Wright. Adam was an astrophysicist, graduating number one in his class from one of the most prestigious universities in the entire world. Many didn’t think that he’d be able to do it. People told him that omegas weren’t fit to do that sort of job, that they were better off being mindless slaves to their alphas. Of course, they never said that directly, but they might as well have. It only served to make Adam work harder and just last year, he had landed a top job at NASA. Two years before that, he had met, married, and mated; but he made it very clear to Takashi that he would _not_ become what so many wanted him to be. 

Takashi agreed and throughout their marriage and mateship, he didn’t try to force his mate to do anything he didn’t want to do. They were respectful, kind, and communicated well if there was an issue(it didn’t hurt that their sex life was amazing). Put simply, both of them were desperately in love. It was everything both of them wanted in a life partner.

But, ever since Adam had discovered he was pregnant eight months ago, Takashi had begun to grow more protective. Adam understood that it was something that happened to all alphas when their mates got pregnant, but ever since he had hit the third trimester, his alpha had been almost stifling in his protection. Now, he wouldn’t let Adam go anywhere or do anything alone, for fear that he might get hurt. Of course, being eight months pregnant, Adam knew of the protective instinct that almost all parents had. He _knew_ Takashi was only looking out for him. 

But did he really need an escort to the bathroom at nighttime? Did he really need to be spotted as he walked down the stairs? And did he _really_ need to be accompanied to the store for three items when it was one measly little block away?

“It’ll only be for a few minutes, I promise,” the omega said placatingly, grabbing his bag off the kitchen counter, “We really need to get milk and eggs, we’ve been out for two days--”

“I’ll go,” his alpha volunteered, straightening up, “You stay here. It’ll be safer. Aren’t your feet hurting anyways?” 

Adam sighed. “Yes, but only a little!” he said honestly, “Besides, the doctor said people who are pregnant need exercise? The pup and I won’t be as healthy if I just sit around here all day while you wait on me hand and foot.” 

Takashi let out a long breath, rubbing his forehead. “Adam, _please,”_ he said softly, “I need to know...I need to know that you’re both safe.” 

Adam felt his heart soften at the words. Takashi was only trying to help. All he wanted was for his mate and pup to be safe and healthy. 

“You can come with me, okay?” he said softly, walking over to his husband to comfort him, “I’ll let you carry the milk for me and everything.” 

Takashi didn’t speak for a moment. Then, he lifted his head and smiled, planting a big wet kiss on his husband’s cheek. “Alright, let’s go.” 

The walk to the store was highly uneventful, just as Adam predicted. Aside from a few _horrifying_ falling leaves and some _dangerous_ pigeons, they made it with absolutely zero fuss. 

“See, that wasn’t so bad.” Adam teased, watching in amusement as Shiro delicately grabbed a cart from the row of them outside. Shiro just grunted, muttering a few words that sounded like “there could’ve been an out-of-control car”. 

Adam only giggled, ruffling his husband’s hair before following him inside. 

In the Shirogane-Wright household, quick shopping trips often turned into entire hours spent in the store, agonizing over the best prices and trying to find the freshest produce for their household. Especially now, since Takashi insisted on Adam only eating the healthiest food on the market. But this time, it seemed like the alpha was in a hurry to get his pregnant mate home, where he wouldn’t be in any danger anymore. 

“Takashi, you know what would make this a lot quicker?” the omega asked sarcastically, closing the door of the milk refrigerator, “If you could just go get the bread instead of following me around. Splitting up will only prolong my stay here and who _knows_ what could happen in this grocery store.” 

Takashi, despite being a grown man, _pouted_ and flicked his eyes towards Adam’s very pregnant belly again. “But that’s a whole three aisles over,” he whined, “This is the beverage aisle, there--there might be...spilled milk somewhere. What if you fall?”

Adam rolled his eyes and wrapped his arms around his alpha’s arm, pressing his cheek against his shoulder and looking up at him with his best doe eyes. “I’ll be careful...you know what they say, ‘don’t cry over spilled milk’.”

Who was Takashi to resist those eyes? He heaved a great sigh and pressed a kiss to Adam’s forehead. “I’ll be back soon, my love,” he said seriously, gripping his mate’s hand. 

Adam hummed and leaned into the kiss, patting his alpha’s chest. “I love you, you goof. Now go get that damn bread!” 

He pushed the alpha off of him and waved, turning back to inspect the prices of the milk. He could almost _feel_ Takashi’s reluctance from here. Ah, well, it’s not like anything was going to happen anyway. 

Boy, was he wrong. 

Not thirty seconds after Takashi had left the milk section, he heard a sudden voice on his right that made him jump ten feet in the air. 

“Are you expecting?”

Adam yelped unattractively, instinctually covering his belly with his hands. It only took a moment to realize it was not some crazed psychopath out to kill him and his unborn child, it was simply another person. 

Adam turned to look at the man, who looked concerned. The man was an alpha, a bit shorter than Takashi with mousy brown hair and a large forehead. Now, Adam had been taught all of his life to not judge anyone by their secondary gender, but he was smart enough to know that most alphas who tried to make a move on clearly claimed omegas were either endearingly stupid or disgusting. Mostly disgusting. However, it didn’t seem that this man was trying to make a move on him. He just seemed like a nice man, perhaps a bit awkward, trying to make a casual conversation with someone. 

God, Adam hoped he was right. 

“Yes, yes…” he breathed out, rubbing his stomach, “I’m sorry, you just scared me. Yes, I’m expecting. I’m due next month. My _mate--”_ he made sure to emphasize the word, “--and I are really excited.” 

The other alpha nodded along absentmindedly, clearly not listening to what he had to say. “Well, they’re a lucky alpha,” he said flatly, a tone of bitterness to his voice, “Congratulations.” 

Adam pursed his lips, suddenly not wanting to talk to this man any longer. Something about the way he was looking at him...and his stomach. 

“Well,” he said flatly, “If you’ll excuse me, I should probably go and find--” Just as he turned away, the man was grabbing his wrist with a dangerous glint in his eye. 

Adam’s heart rate increased and he clenched his fists, trying to tug himself out of the man’s grasp. “Let me go,” he said, his voice not wavering a bit, “Take your hand off of me.” 

“You know,” the alpha started, ignoring the omega’s words and tightening his grip on Adam’s wrist, “I’ve always had a thing for pregnant omegas. I imagine fucking them when their bellies are round with a pup and I close my eyes and I like to pretend they’re _mine.”_ He said the word in such a way that made tendrils of fear creep down Adam’s spine. 

Adam grit his teeth, tugging on his wrist again. If he wasn’t eight months pregnant, this man would be on the floor already, most likely with a few broken ribs. But now...now he had his pup to think about. He couldn’t just body-slam someone anymore...he couldn’t risk the injury to himself or his child. So now, even though he hated to do it, he had to resort to de-escalation. 

“I am happily mated and married,” Adam replied, his voice louder and more forceful, “I am not interested in you. Please leave me alone.” 

The man only smirked, tugging Adam forward with a jerk and pushing him against the door of the freezer, crowding him in so he couldn’t move. 

“I’ve been watching you ever since you walked in here,” the alpha whispered, his voice hot and disgusting against Adam’s neck, “You’re so pretty...if you come with me, I can treat you so much better than that brain-dead gym rat alpha you came in with. I promise, I’ll fuck you better than he ever could...I’ll take care of you. I’ll even raise the little brat you’re cooking up right now. Of course, I’d have to fuck you full of my own pups as soon as possible, but you’d like that, wouldn’t you?” The man laughed and kissed the side of Adam’s neck. Adam wanted to throw up.

In response, the omega leaned back as far as he possibly could, grimacing at the man’s putrid breath and even more putrid words. How could he think that any alpha on the planet could measure up to Takashi? And did he really think Adam was that _desperate_ that he’d just go with any alpha off the street? How did he have the nerve to come up here, trap him, and say all of these terrible things? 

But Adam never got the chance to tell him off. All of a sudden, a Takashi-scented blur rushed at the other alpha, knocking him off his feet and sending him sprawling. In less than a second, Adam’s mate was upon the man, face contorted with fury and stinking of rage and a very distinct _mateintroublemateindangerpupindangerpupintroublehelpmateprotectpupmatepupmate._

Adam gasped, his hands flying to his belly once more as he watched the scene unfold in front of him. Takashi was furious now and there was no stopping him as he attacked the man in any way he could. He punched, he kicked, he drew blood. Fuck...Takashi had gone feral. 

Going feral was an alpha’s natural response to danger, usually a threat to a mate or child. They would revert to pure, animal instinct in an effort to protect what was precious to them and would attack anyone they perceived as a threat. Normally, only the alpha’s mate could bring them out of a feral state, but even that could take several hours. 

“Don’t _ever_ touch my mate again, you hear me, you piece of shit?!” Takashi roared, delivering a devastating blow to the man’s right cheek, “You worthless, pathetic excuse for an alpha!” He stood up and stomped down on the man’s chest, causing a small spurt of blood to escape the man’s mouth as he coughed, groaning from the pain. “If I ever catch you near my mate and pup again, I’ll kill you, do you understand?! _I’ll fucking kill you._ ” He spat in the man’s face, growling low in his chest. “ _Don’t touch him.”_

By now, a small group of onlookers had gathered at the end of the aisle, whispering urgently among themselves as they watched the man on the ground shudder and lay still, his face bloodied and bruised. 

Takashi stood there, panting as he watched the man. His hands were clenched into fists as he growled over the man’s body. Suddenly, he tensed, his head jerking up just as three people stepped out from the crowd, taking small steps toward Takashi, Adam, and the man on the ground. One woman, appearing to be a beta, seemed to be going towards the man on the ground, presumably to give him first aid. But the other two, another woman and man…

...they were both alphas. 

Definitely a mistake. 

Takashi’s head whirled around towards Adam, his mate, still frozen and clutching his belly. His pupils had become mere slits. Then, he turned back towards the two alphas still advancing towards him with their arms outstretched, and made a decision. 

It was always a mistake to approach a feral alpha if you weren’t specifically trained for it, especially if you were another alpha and _especially_ if the feral alpha’s mate or child was nearby. Nine out of ten times you would be mauled. However, luckily for the two approaching alphas, Takashi’s brain seemed to deem protecting his mate and unborn child more important than fending off more potential attackers. Perhaps he realized he was outnumbered, or maybe he smelled the scent of his mate’s fear, but whatever the case, he had made his choice. 

In less than a second, the alpha had run to his mate and pushed him behind him in an effort to protect him, backing up quickly so Adam was trapped between his husband and another freezer door. It made sense in the alpha’s brain. He could only protect his mate from one side, so he’d have to make sure they couldn’t be surprised from behind. 

Adam whimpered as his mate let out a thunderous roar, emanating a dangerous scent from the glands on his neck. The message was clear: _come any closer and I’ll kill you._

“He’s _mine…”_ Takashi growled, making Adam shiver at the tone of voice, “You can’t have him. _Mine.”_

Adam’s omega instincts were screaming with joy. His alpha was so strong, so brave, so willing to protect. He had definitely chosen the right mate, his pups would always be protected from those who sought to harm them. They would be well taken care of, and he couldn’t help but let out a soft little coo, succumbing slightly to his instincts and nuzzling at the side of Takashi’s neck in appreciation. 

By then, the alphas had backed up, hands in the air to show they weren’t a threat. “Okay, buddy, okay…” the female alpha said, “Nobody wants to take your mate away from you. We just want to help.” 

Takashi bared his teeth, snapping at them. “You’re lying,” he said lowly, “You’re _lying._ You want to take him away from me. You want to hurt him!” 

“No, no, we don’t,” the male alpha spoke up, gesturing to the general area in front of him, “We just want to make sure everyone’s okay.” 

Takashi shook his head, crouching low in a protective stance. “I won’t let you take him from me,” he hissed, “He’s _mine.”_

At that point, the initial adrenaline in Adam’s system had begun to wear off and he began to float down to reality. Oh, god, he needed to do something and he needed to do it now. 

“Takashi,” he said slowly, reaching up to grip his shoulder and slowly turn the alpha towards him, “Please--” he gently pushed his husband’s head towards him, letting their foreheads touch, “Come back to me.” 

It took several minutes, but slowly, surely, Takashi’s eyes returned to normal. His shoulders dropped down and he rose out of his protective stance, looking angry. However, he didn’t seem to be angry at the situation, just at himself. 

“Fuck, Adam…” he whispered, hanging his head in shame, “I’m so sorry, I...I just felt something through the bond and I rushed back and I _saw_ you there and you looked so scared and I…” He trailed off, clearly ashamed at what he had done. 

Adam only smiled, shaking his head and pressing a kiss to his mate’s lips. “Don’t apologize, Takashi. You didn’t do anything wrong. I know you were only trying to protect me.” He blushed slightly, bringing the alpha’s hands to his belly, where the baby was currently kicking. 

“Look, he’s happy,” Adam said warmly, rubbing their shared hands over his body, “He knows his daddy will protect him.” 

A wide grin spread across the alpha’s face, looking absolutely joyous. He looked his mate dead in the eye, failing to hide his excitement.

“So will his papa.”

\----------

Legally, Takashi was in the right for going feral on the worthless scum of an alpha that had assaulted his mate. It was ruled as self-defense and the case was dismissed at the police station without any fanfare. It was a satisfying end to a highly stressful day and Takashi made sure to make it up to his mate by drawing him a nice, warm bath and then fucking him slow and sweet the rest of the night. 

\----------

“And that’s how I knew your daddy would be the best daddy ever!” Adam finished his story with a flourish, kissing his son on the forehead. “Did you like the story?” 

Their three-year-old son, with hair like midnight and skin like caramel, nodded ferociously. His eyes were wide with wonder. “So Daddy protected you and me from the bad guy?” 

Adam hummed, taking his child in his arms and rocking back and forth. “That’s right, he did.” 

The pup squealed with excitement, squirming in his dam’s arms. “Does that mean he’ll protect the new baby in your belly too? Just like me?” he asked excitedly, pointing to Adam’s stomach, swollen with new life. 

“Of course he will, sweetheart,” Adam replied tenderly, kissing the top of his pup’s head, “Of course he will.” 

His son practically screamed with glee, jumping out of Adam’s lap and tumbling onto the floor of his bedroom. He sprang up not a moment later, running around the room with his arms stretched out in front of him. “I wanna be like Daddy when I get bigger!” he shrieked, his pajamas flapping, “He’s a superhero! He fights bad guys!”

“Did I hear someone say _bad guy?”_

The door to their son’s bedroom burst open and Takashi jumped out from behind the wall, hands on his hips. “I’m Super Daddy! I fight bad guys and save the day!” 

Adam sat and watched, a soft grin on his face, as his mate and pup ran around the room fighting pretend bad guys, shooting them with pretend weapons and accepting the fake key to the city for their heroic actions. 

After a bit, Adam sighed, glanced at the clock, and stood up, a hand on his belly for support. “Alright, superheroes, time to shut it down, alright?” He looked down at his son, his grin getting wider. “You have school tomorrow, mister. Good superheroes always go to sleep on time and do well in school, alright?” 

His son pouted, looking so much like Takashi, but didn’t say anything more as he climbed into bed and flopped down. “Do I _have_ to, Papa?” he whined, sounding _so_ much like Takashi. 

Adam nodded, leaning over and pecking him on the cheek. “Yes, my little superhero. Good night.” 

He turned back to Takashi, raising an eyebrow upon seeing the identical pout he wore on his face. “Don’t I get a kiss for rescuing you from the bad guy?” the alpha said petulantly, crossing his arms. 

Adam rolled his eyes and gave him a playful shove. “In your dreams, hotshot.” But the alpha was awarded a small kiss on the lips anyway before the omega walked to the lamp and turned it off. 

Wishing their child one final goodnight, Adam and Takashi walked out the door and carefully shut it behind them. For a moment, they just stood there, Adam’s nose buried in his alpha’s neck and breathing in the comforting scent of _mate_ and _home._ His hand absentmindedly rubbed his stomach. 

“I lied, you know,” he said quietly, eyes soft, “That day wasn’t when I realized you’d be the best daddy to our pups. In reality…” He turned to face his alpha, “I knew long before that. From the very first day I met you, I knew...I knew you’d be an amazing father.” He angled his head up, pressing a long kiss to his husband’s lips, only breaking apart for air. “I love you, Takashi,” he whispered, panting softly, “I love you.” 

Takashi’s eyes were sparkling as he slowly brought his hands up to his omega’s face, gently cupping his cheeks as if he was holding the most precious thing in the world. 

“I love you too, Adam.” 

The smile on his alpha’s face spread even wider, almost Cheshire-like. “Now...what do you say we go and practice our positions for conceiving baby number three?” 

Adam rolled his eyes and gently whacked his mate on the shoulder. “You absolute _horndog.”_

And with that, the alpha and omega walked back to their room, hearts full and content with the love they shared with each other and the family they had built. 

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading! as i said before, a comment would be much appreciated and i would love you forever owo


End file.
